Jack Frost Drabbles
by SpazzyLassy105
Summary: Random Rise of the Guardians/Jack Frost crap that free falls (with no parachute) into my head and onto this website. Rated T because I'm a paranoid psychopath.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Fan Fiction, but reviews (and flames) are always welcome! I only have the 60 day trial of Microsoft word, so if I randomly stop updating, you know why. Also, this chappie is just a short little nothing, so it's going to suck. I'll go over it later, but just deal with it for now please. I only have 30 minutes to do this. Alright, I'm done boring you now. ONWARDS! **

Jack shuffled along the winding, icy trail. Footsteps slow and eyes bleary, he made his way home in something akin to slow motion. Jack didn't even have the energy to lightly tap things with his staff, frosting them over in gossamer spikes. No, he was much too drained for that, instead choosing to gaze at the greenery as he passed. The leaves, thrown into a dappled sunlight, shook gently in a light breeze that Wind had kicked up for him. Jack smiled to himself at that; Wind was there for him, always, even when he himself was not. He whispered comings and goings into Jack's ear, gossiped about the inhabitants of the nearby village, told stories and old wives tales, and sometimes, like Jack hoped he would tonight, sang lullabies. Jack's pristine white hair rustled and an airy voice chuckled into his ear.

"Daydreaming again, are we, Jack?" it whispered.

Jack laughed out loud. "You know me too well, Wind," he said, eyes still bright with mirth. Wind laughed along with him, and though he had no actual body, Jack could see the way the corners of his eyes crinkled with happiness, "Well I have been with you for…oh, what is it now? One hundred and forty, one hundred and fifty years? That's a very long time Jack. I think I might be offended if I didn't have bragging rights."

Jack rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Bragging rights? Really, Wind? You would stoop so low as to injure my poor, innocent heart with you flippant comments? You wound me, Wind. Oh, the agony! The agony, Wind, the _agony._"

Wind puffed a bit of air into Jack's crystal blue eyes, making him yelp. "Shut up, Frost. You overused agony." Jack grinned. Wind had walked right into this one, "Like this? Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony, agony, agony, agony, agony, agony. The agonistic agony of which you have subjected me to will agonize me for the rest of agony filled, immortal life. Agony. Agony. Agony. Agony. Ago-ACH!"

Wind had put an end to Jack's sarcastic drivel in a mildly disturbing way. Upon remembering that, _yes, he did have powers_, decided to grab a fistful of leaves and shove them down Jack's throat. The snow child choked all the way home and then some, with Wind's distinct bell-chime laugh echoing around hm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: oh…our…gosh…somebody actually reviewed! The ****_day after _****we posted the first chapter to this! And they LIKED IT. We just- that's so- squee! Our first ever review. Ever. And they ****_liked _****it. Just…wow. Thank you so so so so much! *hugs* Okay, we have a bit more time to write this one. Say…an hour? Give or take. So, we'll try to make it good. Thank you, review-er! (You seriously made us look through our spiral of Fanfic ideas, saying 'we can't make this person wait!' out loud.) ALRIGHT, TO THE STORY! à**

Sophie giggled in what she hoped was a cute way, subtly flipping her hair over her shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes. She watched, mesmerized, as Marks eyes sparkled with laughter when he laughed at a joke she had made. "Come on, Sophie," he whispered, "we're going to be late!" She batted at the strong hand gripping thin her wrist, her gleaming smile taking away the sting of the action. Humans touching her made Sophie feel…weird.

Yeah, that's right. _Humans. _And, before you even go there, she _is not _an alien. No matter what you heard from Jamie, it is not true. She was _not_ green at birth, she did _not_ have sixteen eyes, and she has one _perfectly functioning_ brain, thank you very much. Just because she didn't _use _it all the time didn't mean she didn't _have_ one… stupid Jamie.

But back to the matter at hand. She and Mark were going to a party for one of the kids that knew-a-kid-that-knew-a-kid. They had somehow gotten invited, which was weird. She didn't even know this guy- some Billy Mace. At least, that's what she thought his name was…

Huh. Oh, well, she'd figure it out soon enough. Sophie almost flinched away when she felt Mark taking advantage of her space-cadetting to intertwine their hands. He smiled at her gently when she still stiffened, and Sophie suddenly remembered why her mom had been so taken with the guy.

_"But mom," she whined, visible eye wide and teary, "I _really _want to go. He's such a nice boy, too, you'd love him! For real this time-Jason Heralding was a jerk, I'll give you that, but Mark is wonderful!" Nancy still looked unsure, and Sophie was grasping at straws now. Her eyes lit up like candles on a birthday cake, "Oh, I know! I'll introduce you! He's coming over for dinner tomorrow. Thanks mom!" And Sophie dashed up the stairs before her other could get a word in edgewise. _

_ 'Not that she'd even want to, once she's met the guy,' Sophie mused, kicking her feet and checking to see if Mark was on Skype. She was laying flat-out on her bed, stomach down, heels crossing and uncrossing as she swung her legs sporadically. 'I mean, it's not like she can hate him or anything. No one can.' Sophie was, of course, still nervous. She was jittery with the thought of Mark meeting her mom. What if something went wrong? What if Nancy didn't like him? Or worse, what if _Jamie_ didn't like him? _

_ As her stomach gasses fizzled and transformed into despair and nervousness, Mark appeared online. "Hey Soph," he chirped, "What's up?" Sophie smiled shakily, "The ceiling." Mark tilted his head up in mock astonishment, "huh," he muttered, scratching his head, "would'ya look at that." It was an old joke that they had. Sophie, about a year ago, had asked him that very same question. Mark had been leaning on the back two chair legs like all rebellious school children do when teachers aren't looking, and at the sound of her voice, he startled and fell backwards. She had snuck up behind him and randomly spoken in that light, airy voice of hers. Who wouldn't have been startled? So, as he blinked the black spots from his eyes, Mark had grinned up at her and replied, "The ceiling." It had been a standing inside joke ever since. She had asked Mike to come to her house for dinner the next day on that Skype call, Sophie remembered. _

_ Mom had loved him, of course. The very second he walked through the door and gave her that charming smile of his, she had melted. Sometimes Sophie thought she had _competition. _From her own _mother._ Urrghhh, just….urgghh. _

Sophie was snapped back to reality by light flecks of cold resting on her right cheek. She brought a finger up and wiped the substance off. Snow? What the heck? She heard Mark laugh boisterously behind her and she knew. She knew but she did. Not. Turn. Around, because that would confirm it, and the last thing she needed right now was him. Only when his light voice floated into her ear did she sigh and turn around, "Hello Jack." She said, kind of smiling but kind of glaring. She heard Mark hum in confusion next to her, "Jack? Who's Jack? I don't see a Jack."

Sophie gave her reply without faltering or feeling guilty in the slightest, "He's one of the voices in my head personified. My doctor said he should go away soon enough. Like, _right now,_ in fact." Jack floated nimbly by her head, circling around Sophie and mark and glancing at their clasped hands, "oooh, a friend that's a boy, possibly a boyfriend? Do tell." He said, flashing his bright pink nails at her. She blinked. "_Why _do you have fluorescent pink nail polish on, Jack? Why?" He grinned at her, " oh, but don't you like it? It's just_ perfect _for my complection." Sophie glared at him, and Jack puffed up his cheeks in a pout before rolling his eyes.

"Oh, all right. It was a prank on Bunny that involved nail polish, but shhh, no one knows yet. They're all still asleep I just decided to play around a bit when I was done with the prank." Sophie started walking again, pulling Mark along with her. Jack floated beside the guy, who, he learned, was Mark (See Sophie? Three hundred something years old and still learning something new every day.) making comments on his personality or looks. By the time they got to the party, Sophie was ignoring Jack and Mark was getting used to her sending annoyed glances at random spots every few seconds. Apparently this Jack didn't know how to shut up.

Sophie, nervous about having to deal with Jack in an in closed space while being around people, shakily rang the doorbell. The tall mahogany slab of wood was opened up by an expensively dressed young man who- snowball to the face. Sophie stared, wide eyed and mortified, as the door boy wiped the slush off of his clothing before turning to her. She sucked in a deep breath and braced herself for the worst.

**A/N: Ok, ok, we know that the end was a bit of a let-down but we honestly have no idea what to write next. Give us funny suggestions for things that Jack say or do, please! We need them! Need need need! Reviews and flames are always welcome, remember that! And this chappie is so much longer, too**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey peoplez! Sorry for the late update, school has been playing tennis with my brain. This last week was NOT fun, but that just sounds like an excuse, so I'll just say sorry. I'm listening to 'Tsuna Awakens' on repeat. Makes me feel like I can do anything. Nanu Kitty suggested something which I'm going to use. Thanks Nanu Kitty! Everyone, *demonic voice* ****_say ThankYou _****to Nanu Kitty. (And no, that's not a spelling error. That's just how I spell it. **

Sophie was mildly surprised when the door boy just gave them an annoyed look and waved them in. She glanced at Mark, then at Jack, and hesitantly stepped inside. Sophie was immediately floored by the quality of the house. Lavish furniture and paintings lined the wall, expensive red rugs swam across the floor, and chiming glass chandeliers reflected rainbows of light onto every available surface. Sophie felt like she was soiling the mansion-sized house by just _being_ there.

Mark stepped in beside her, still smiling, and Jack's jaw was being dragged along the floor as he floated to the nearest chandelier and gently stroked one single glass prism with his finger. His icy eyes were close enough to white that they, too, reflected the rainbows. He looked like some kind of mystical fairy, suspended in time, and Sophie quickly whipped out her camera and caught his entranced image with a bright flash.

Jack quickly blinked his awed expression away and started flitting about, crating mild panic among the crowd of people waiting. Sophie took the chance to take in her surroundings more carefully. They were in a hallway so long that she couldn't see the end of it. The hallway itself was about ten feet wide, with tall wooden doors every six feet on each side of the narrow strip of a room. Extravagant couches and chairs lay in between each door, colored just a few shades lighter than the rug, which almost looked like a Hollywood carpet. The ceiling was far above her reach, with the crystal chandeliers about five feet above her head.

Sophie heard a girl scream and spun around on the ball of her heel so fast she almost toppled over. Jack was grinning, braiding her long blond hair at a leisurely pace while her friends watched on in amazement. Sophie rolled her eyes in a put-upon manner, but she grinned, "Come on, Jack, stop freaking people out." The white haired teen looked over at her and pouted, muttering a playfully unhappy, "Fine, have it _your _way." He glided over to her after letting the girl's hair drop limply onto her shoulder.

The girl-Amy, Sophie later learned- gave a sigh of relief and began to whisper to her friends excitedly about what happened. Sophie rolled her eyes again as Jack came and started messing with _her_ hair, braiding beads into her platinum blond chunks. Her hair still looked like it had when she was little, choppy and covering her one eye. Mark once said that she looked like a blond Goth

Jack, who had been floating silently beside her at the time, had tried to beat Mark up. Obviously this didn't work, because Mark didn't believe in him. Jack's furious kicks and punches fazed strait through him, and Jack had gasped for breath harshly afterwards, but kept on punching. Once he realized that this wouldn't work, he did the thing that any child with a penchant for vengeance would…throw a continuous volley of snowballs at Mark's face.

And they weren't the 'ha-ha laugh that's-so-funny' kind either. They were the kind that unexpectedly _exploded_ onto your face. Mark had, unsurprisingly, been weirded out. Snowballs that came from nowhere, Sophie laughing uncontrollably beside him, and weird frost patterns appearing on his sweater? In the summer? No thanks.

That was still a sore spot with Jack, who, she noticed, had disappeared once again. The chandeliers all suddenly started swinging in a slow, back-and-forth pattern. Beads of frost appeared and froze each one, so that it looked like time had stopped. The kids attending the party froze, staring at the ceiling in amazement. Sophie quickly snapped another picture and stowed her camera back into the green zipper back on her shoulder.

She was startled back into reality when Jack came zipping by, breaking the coating of ice he had frosted on them to make them stop. The glass-chandeliers fell like cicada skins to the ground, where they shattered beautifully into billions of miniscule pieces. Not one single person was hurt, and the room was soon transformed into a powdery winter wonderland.

Sophie, Mark and the hundreds of other kids stared at their new surroundings in amazement. Some of them would later swear up and down that they heard a boyish laugh echo in the area above their heads as the wind rushed by, crating snow flurries.

It was in this magical moment that the mahogany doors swung open on their own accord, startling many of the children to the point that they jumped clean out of their skins. The doors each had a door boy waiting to escort a group of seven to ten kids inside. All of the doors led to one amazingly large dance room.

It was furnished in gold.

Gold _everything._

Gold rugs, gold tiles, gold chairs and couches, gold statues, gold paintings, gold laces strung up on the walls, gold dinner plates, gold cups, gold silverware, gold gold gold gold everywhere you look. Sophie was almost blinded by the room and all of its wonderful, rich glory. She wanted to just run her hands over every available surface and _memorize._

A loud, pompous voice came from out of the blue, contrasting nicely with the gold, "This is the ball room," it sniffed, "you may use it to dance and dine. Enjoy yourselves." Sophie suspected that there were small speakers situated around the room, but that was only a guess.

She and Mark walked over to the table to dine. Eat first, they reasoned, then go dance. Save energy and all that. So while they and some other kids dined on delicacies, Jack floated around the room, inspecting everything. He started off by freezing the tassels of one of the rugs mounted on the wall. Why would you put it on a wall? It's a rug. Put it on the floor.

Then he lightly frosted the drink cups to keep them cool for the guests and made a small swirly design in Sophie's that she was sure to notice. After this was accomplished, jack made his way around the dance floor and watched the couples and friends dance. Jack himself could do no such thing- he had two left feet, as Bunny liked to say. But Jack liked having two left feet.

It made clinging to his staff with his toes easy. Jack slowly meandered his way back to Sophie, who he found, as laughing at something Mark had said. Jack scowled- he didn't like Mark. Sophie did _not_ look goth! Stupid human. Sophie jumped when Mark gently grasped her hand and led them to the dance floor.

Mark, apparently, had taken dance classes with her, because they could _dance. _And by _dance_ jack didn't mean 'dance', he meant _dance._ Their faces drifted closer and closer with each passing minute, and by the time six were up, their lips were centimeters were centimeters apart. It was mark who decided to close it, gently capturing Sophie's lips with his own. It was simple, chaste, and sweet.

Sophie and Mark kissed for the first time at that dance. And at that dance, the first of many snowballs was thrown at their faces.

**A/N: That's it-Sophie's date is DONE! Wow, I wrote a lot…review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, you people are amazing! When I said review, I didn't think that people would ****_actually _****review! Now I feel obligated to give you guys another chapter…I'll be starting on other series soon, I promise. But I'm at my mom's boyfriend's house for the weekend, and I left my idea book at the house, so poo. To: Nanu Kitty: I ****_will_**** use your second idea, I promise. I just can't give it my all right now, so that'll probably be done in the next couple of days if I can squeeze it in. by the way- I JUST READ OVER CAPTER THREE AND OH MY GOSH IT WAS HORRIBLE. I had so many stupid spelling mistakes in there, I swear. I'll get to that eventually, but I can't be bothered right now. I probably shouldn't be doing this now, but whatever. I'd feel guilty if I didn't. Enjoy!**

Jack giggled insanely as the snow bunny licked his face. "Hi, Kibbet," he cooed at it, "you can see me? Awww, you're the first one, you know. You love me, yes you do! Come one, we're going to the Lake. And Lake deserves a capital, Kibbet, don't you ever forget that." He gently lifted the snow rabbit into his arms and said, "BWAHAHAHAH! TO PLAN OUT MASTER PLANNY PLAN WE MUST GO TO THE LAKE. GO, WIND! TAKE US HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

Wind sighed quietly and lifted the winter spirit into the air, directing his path to the Lake. The child was a handful sometimes, but he was a good kid. He was just…special. Being ignored for three hundred something years tends to do that to you. Wind rolled his proverbial eyes as Jack used his bungee cord-like air to swing himself form tree to tree, doing random flips and twists along the way.

Really, the kid could be a parkour master. But with the number of times he hurt himse- "OW! WIIINDYYYY!" Wind slumped a little bit and scolded the snow child in a soft tone for, once again, being careless. Jack rolled his eyes and stuck his broken ankle in a snow drift, "Come on, Windy, it's no big deal. See?" He got up and started to stretch a little.

The bunny was quaking, terrified, in his loose hold. Jack cradled it against his cool chest and whispered soft (weird) statements into its long ears. When the bunny was at a reasonable state of terror (it was a rabbit, after all. Those things are always scared.) Jack took off again, making sure not to jostle Kibbet so much this time.

When they arrived at the Lake, Jack took in a long breath of fresh air before diving into his burrow head first. Wind caught his ankle and dragged him back up so that jack could go into his home in a way that wouldn't get him killed. Jack puffed some frost into the air in retaliation and crawled inside. It was much like an igloo, except it used powdery snow instead of ice blocks.

Jack curled around Kibbet and lay his head down on a snow pillow. His hazy blue eyes slid shut, long lashes curling on his cheeks in their absence. Jack let go of Kibbet in his sleep so that she wouldn't freeze to death, something he had taught himself to do since the death of his first "pet". She hopped out of his den and didn't look back, sad to be away from the not-human but too instinctional to understand what it meant.

Jack woke to a faint humming, like someone was stirring cereal in a bowl at impossible speeds. His eyes fluttered open to reveal the most oddly colored humming bird he had ever seen. Jack didn't even know how to explain the thing- it was like color had decided to cry on the little thing and douse her with the oddest, but most pretty, colors existing. Heck, the little buzzing thing even _shimmered._

"Hey there," he murmured, not really expecting it to hear him, "you look lost. No one lives here. Just Manny's smile on your face, but he never talks."

The little cried-on humming bird things spun around with a small squeak and pointed to herself in a questioning manner. Jack lit up like one of those idea light bulbs over your head that ding, except this was with his mood, which went from normal to _wow_ in two seconds flat. He bounced around excitedly, firing off questions in a machine-gun reminiscent manner, "Whoa, you can see me? And hear me, too! I'm just used to the little 'uns, like Kibbet and squirrels and bunnies and kittens. Who are you? Why are you here? What's your favorite color? Mine's pacific rainbow. Name's Jack Frost, or Jackie, how are yoooooooooooooooooooou?"

Kyoai blinked and twittered. Jackie nodded as if he understood, and, when she was tone chirping, nodded and held out his hand, "Well, hello Baby Tooth. Are you tired?" Kyoai blinked but nodded, and Jackie grinned, "Great, you can sleep here with many, Wind and me! La down, lay down, go to sleep, lalalala." He giggled after his tuneless humming and did a flip in the air.

Kyoai decided to just go with the flow and lay down, resting her exhausted wings. Jack continued to hum happily in some corner, but she was no longer aware of this, because she had fallen into a deep sleep. Jack invited some other little creature into his house and played with it for a while before letting the little thing leave and falling back to sleep.

When Koyai woke up, she was alone. Jack had left a message etched on the ceiling in front of her face. It read:_ Hiya baby Tooth! I went out to play-you can grab something to eat and go whenever, bye! J_

Koyai shook her head fondly at the messy scrawl. She was_ so _telling mother about this child. His teeth were _amazing!_

0x0x0

North was on his off season. Christmas had just passed, and he was a bit of a procrastinator, so the toys probably wouldn't be manufactured for a few months. As North relaxed with his steaming hot chocolate, he heard the Yetis grumbling something about a nearby child.

_Nearby child? _North thought, confused, _what child could survive these conditions?_ Well, a spite or a spirit of course. But there were no child sprites that he knew of. Maybe it was the nymphs? No, the Yetis knew what they looked like. North hurried to the door and found a wide-eyed child just about to knock.

The kid grinned up at him but didn't lower his hand, "Hiya! 'M Jackie. Who're you?" North blinked. Jackie? Oh, well, that wasn't _too_ unusual. Probably a nickname from his mother or something. "My name is North, young one, but you may know me as Santa Clause." He bellowed.

Jackie stared at him, and his eyes, if anything, got wider. "Wow," Jackie breathed, stepping past North and into The Pole, "this is amazing! Like it's space but filled with things that aren't stars! Kind of like a spacey wonderland full of weird little doohickeys- what's that?" he asked, cutting himself off, and pointing to the globe.

North was starting to realize that this child wasn't all…there. First of all, he was barefoot. There was at least six feet of snow outside on the ground, and the kid was _barefoot._ That was BEYOND weird, but whatever. He could ignore that. Second of all, he just had that…aura. That, 'I'm - crazy -but - I - think - I'm - normal - so - don't - burst - my -bubble' air about him. And, the kid was just weird. Seriously, North was starting to fear that he'd hurt himself without really doing anything that he considered abnormal.

Take this very second for example. Jack had spotted a scalpel, a very sharp tool used for many things. North used it to make the clay toys. It was obviously very sharp and possibly lethal, so what does Jack decide to do? Pick it up and point the sharp end an inch from his eye, of course. North nearly had a heart attack.

He had gently scolded the child and taken the razor from him. Jack had looked confused but not wounded, and North decided to take the child for a tour before asking where he should be dropped off to go home. And what a tour it was! They went through every non-lethal room in The Pole, and North couldn't be more happy. He worked for kids, but North had forgotten what kids were _like. _How their smiles were so wide, their eyes so innocent.

North sat Jack down in the sitting room and began to question him. "So Jackie," he said, "where do you live?" jack smiled brightly, eyes crinkling, and replied, "The Lake!" North had been understandably confused. The lake? What? Jack was still smiling when he popped out of his seat and exclaimed, "let me show you, Jolly Rancher!" he grabbed North's overly-large hand and led the towering man to the workshop.

"Your snow globes," he chirped, holding one up for emphasis, "I'll show you with the snow globes!" North laughed uproariously, and since he had nothing better to do, let the kid take him. Jack shook up the snow globe excitedly, and when the swirling portal appeared, shouted, "The Lake!"

0x0x0

To say that Tooth was surprised was an understatement. Koyai had come in late, blabbering about a snow child, and flustered out of her mind. Tooth had asked her about the incident and gleaned some amazing information: Koyai _loved _this child, whoever he was. No one could twitter a bad word about him, or her beak would be digging into their side faster than you could say, "ouch!"

After days of hearing nothing but this child spew from Koyai's mouth, Tooth went to check him out herself. When the fairy finally landed on the coordinates Koyai had given her, Tooth was worried to find a frozen over lake in a woodsy clearing. Tooth was about to fly back and confirm the location when a cheerful, "Hiya!" caught her attention.

She sun around to face a small teen, probably thirteen or fourteen[1], with the biggest, brightest grin she had ever seen. For a moment all she could do was focus on his gleaming white teeth, pure as the falling snow. "Oh," she breathed n wonder, " _Oh_,"

The child's face turned from cheerful and friendly- if slightly dazed- to one of concern. "Miss?" he asked, "miss, you okay?" she registered his question belatedly and answered, "Oh, yes, fine. Your teeth are just so amazing! I couldn't help myself- sorry, my name is Toothiana. I'm the Tooth Fairy, but please, just call me Tooth."

He grinned at her again, chirping a carefree, "okay!" before disappearing into an igloo-like structure. His head popped out of the entrance a couple of seconds later, beckoning her inside, and she followed.

She soon discovered he had very unique…habits that he indulged in. one of which was basically kidnapping a new furry friend every morning and playing with them until night time rolled around. He would let them go then, so that they wouldn't freeze to death because of his presence. He teared up a bit and refused to answer when she asked him how he knew that they would freeze to death at night.

She left the subject alone after that.

The two beings spent the better part of seven hours talking and playing around. Well, Tooth mostly talked and jack mostly just got sidetracked at random little things, but that was beside the point. Tooth knew that he wasn't really right in the head, Koyai had warned her of that, but it was still kind of sad to watch him stray from his thought process so frequently.

Tooth finally told him that she would have to leave soon, and that ended in a complete disaster. Jack had prevented her from leaving at all with a quickly kicked up blizzard. "Jack," Tooth sighed, hovering beside the igloo-thingy's door, "please let me leave. I have work that I need to do."

His clear blue eyes were narrowed at her unhappily, "Will you come visit?" he asked suspiciously. Tooth gasped, and rushed over to hug him. That was what he'd been so upset about? "Of course I will, honey, you just wait! I'll visit you at least once a month, okay? Next time I'll show you how to get to Tooth Palace from here, okay Sweetie? Awwww, poor thing…"

Jack squirmed, slightly uncomfortable, in her motherly hold, but eventually just gave up and relaxed his muscles. Jack went limp in Tooth's arms and snuggled up to her, already in a deep sleep. It would be cruel to wake him up now, so Tooth decided to stay.

Just a little longer though! Just long enough for Jack to wake up. She couldn't leave him now, all snuggled up against her in such a comfortable, innocent way. He probably hadn't had contact with anything beside the small, furry creatures that he somehow managed to catch. The thought made Tooth ache terribly, and she clutched little Jack closer to her warmth. She wasn't willing to let him go, now.

And, face deep within the wrinkles of his own blue hoodie, Jack Frost smirked a very self-satisfied smirk.

**A/N: Whoot! Okay, in case you haven't figured it out, this chapter is basically crazy! Jack being introduced to the Guardians before he was chosen himself. Bunny, Sandy, and (maybe) Pitch will be introduced in Part 2. This chapter is going to be really bad, because ****_wow_**** am I tired. I would do Bunny, Sandy and (?) Pitch in this chapter, but about twenty minutes ago I would have sworn up and down my hand was a bright, fluorescent orange, so that's going to have to wait until Part two. Let me know if you guys want Jack to meet Pitch or not, and if Pitch will be nice or mean or whatever. It is currently 4:45 am and I will clean up this and the last chapter later. Goodnight. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I HAD TO. YOU UNDERSTAND. I JUST HAD TO. **

Jack Frost plays…SLENDER: THE EIGHT PAGES

Jack shivered uncontrollably as he pressed down on W as hard as he could, holding down the left shift at the same time. He'd only collected one page, and the son of a barrel was already freaking him out! Bunny tapped him on the shoulder unexpectedly and Jack shrieked, toppling out of his chair in a mass of flailing limbs. Bunny, the inconsiderate axehole that he is, laughed and pointed to the W key.

It was frozen solid, and his guy (what the heck was his name, anyway?) was still running blindly. Or, he was, until the screen emitted a harsh, loud noise and the screen went staticy.

"NO!" Jack screamed, launching himself towards S and LEFT SHIFT. He hit them both at the same time, ran until the static went away, and clicked ESC to pause the game. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and Bunny watched him weirdly as he sat on the floor, completely terrified but proud of himself, "What," he demanded, "I was gonna die. I didn't want to die. I dunno about you, but that is defiantly _not_ on my agenda."

"…It's a game. And it isn't even that scary!"

Jack puffed out his chest and glared, "It is too scary!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"It. Is. Not. Scary."

"FINE THEN! IF IT ISN'T SO SCARY, I DARE YOU TO PLAY IT!"

"…"

"HAH! NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YA, KANGAROO?"

"I'LL PLAY IT _JUST _TO MAKE YOU SHUT UP – AND TO PROVE IT'S _NOT THAT SCARY_!"

"Fine. Get in there, Hopper."

Bunny suddenly felt like he'd made a terrible mistake, but went inside the eerily dark room anyway. The pooka went to go turn on the light, but…

"I don't think you'll be needing this, Bunny. Do you? No, of course you don't. Byyyyyyye." This statement was accompanied by a creepy giggle and the resounding _crack _of the light switch being ripped off of its hinges.

"Jack?" he called, slightly concerned for the boy's sanity at this point. Really, that giggle had been downright _demented._ He was contemplating asking Jack if he was okay when the steady click let him know that – holy crap – he'd been _locked in the room._

"Jack!" he hollered, "let me out!" A chuckle was heard outside of the door.

"Play the game, Bunny. Play it and I'll let you out…as long as you have proof that all eight pages are collected.

Bunny hollered and raged ad generally made a fool of himself for about fifteen minutes before taking a deep breath and thinking, _well, nothin' for it now, _and playing the game.

He screamed.

0x0x0

The rich stench of fear was wafting up Pitch's nose, and mmmhmm did it smell good. He, of course, recognized the scent immediately – Bunny – and had to wonder what had gotten him so terrified. He hadn't been this scared in…well, ever. Pitch arrived at Santoff Claussen just as a scream died, and floated gently into a befuddling scene.

Frost was leaning against a bolted door, smirking, while Bunny screamed obscenities in multiple languages from inside. Pitch winced at the crude language spewing from the uncouth mouth. _Gentlemen _like him shouldn't have to put up with such vulgarity, but no matter. Jack hadn't even reacted to his presence, though Pitch knew that Jack knew that he was there.

"Why Jack," he purred, "I didn't know you could be so evil. Perhaps -"

"No."

Pitch pouted, "Aww, why not? It'll just be you and me and _fun times _with the nightmares. Isn't that what you're all about? Fun times?"

"No."

Jack wasn't even looking at him. How rude!

"Fine," he snapped, "then what's got_ him_ so terrified?"

An evil grin twisted upon Jack's face and Pitch took a step back. _What _had Bunny _Done_ to evoke this child's wrath?

And as the single most scary word in existence slipped and slithered from Jack's mouth, Pitch paled, tensed up, and fled.

_"SLENDER."_

**A/N: I'm sorry for being gone for so long guys. School has been kicking my buttooski! Anyway, this popped into my head as I started writing Not-So-Sane-Jack meets Pitch and Sandy, and I just had to write it. I don't think I even have five words written for that ^ but whatever. Thanks for being patient guys! Muah! I love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. I just realized that I haven't updated this story in...oh, ****_forever. _****Seriously. Remind me about this stuff, 'kay guys? Guys. Guys. Guys. I don't say Guys a lot, what are you talking about? *points finger accusingly* You say guys a lot! Nevermind the fact that I can't hear you talk!**

**Erm.**

**So, yeah. Not-So-Sane-Jackie meets Pitch. Dun-dun-durum!**

**Enjoy.**

**Maybe.**

**If I can manage to write something decent.**

**Which I won't be able to.**

**But, hey, a girl can dream. Or hope. Or have fun. Or watch little fairies that come in the night.**

**Okay, I'm tired. Enough of my teenage angst/rambling.**

**Enjoy for real this time.**

0x0x0

_"He sees you when you're sleeping,_

_He knows when you're awake,_

_He knows if you've been bad or good so_

_Be good for goodness' sake."_

Jackie snickered as he strolled along a winding forest passage. It was only a place that he'd never been before, filled with poisonous plants (currently being digested) and large, carnivorous animals (currently watching him with hungry eyes). Jackie payed them no mind, too busy amusing himself with 'Pedo Santa.' to care about lions and tigers and bears. Oh my. Oh, nuh-uh, no one says 'oh my' anymore. Scratch that out Jackie! He told himself.

And so he did.

Once the line was ex'd out in various ways, Jack continued his inner monologue, ignoring the pains in his stomach.

As he rounded a corner, the breath flew out of his lungs in a startled gasp. Eyes wide and so very, very blue (only turned up to medium innocence, though. Don't wanna break out the big guns yet) he said, "'scuse me, sir?" To the back of the darkly dressed man in front of him.

Said darkly dressed man whirled around in shock, only to find nothing but air.

Strange. He could've sworn- **(0)**

"Wat'cha lookin' at?'

A strangled yelp slipped past Pitch's dark purple lips as he swerved back around, facing his original direction.

Nothing, once again. "Am I going crazy?"

"No. Well, yes. Maybe."

And back around he went. Pitch was actually getting tired of this game, expecting nothing to be there, when-

"Poke." **(1)**

Blink.

Weirded-out stare.

Giggle.

Snarl. "Go away!"

Nibbling on pale fingernails and looking at Speaker while completely disregarding what Speaker said.

"I said go away!"

Nibbling on _Speaker's _dark fingernails (so very unlike his own).

"Gah! Leave me _alone_!"

Blink. "Your exclamation point loses effect every time you use it."

"…"

"Think on that."

Mysterious disappearance.

"…?"

Mysterious _re_appearance.

"I just realized something, Speaker! I spoke! So you can't be Speaker anymore! Which means I have to name you…" Conspiratory giggle, "Yep. Speaker, your name is now Fertility."

Still a mysterious disappearance, even after he had done it three times.

**"…?!"**

0x0x0

**(A/N: Decided to do Sandy too. Just for kicks.)**

Jackie was still giggling softly to himself three days after messing with Fertility. That had been more fun than he had had in a along while. And Jackie had heard that Fertility had been on a rage-induced man-hunt for the past forever, verbally ripping other spirits to shreds when they couldn't give information on his whereabouts.

Wind was slightly offended, muttering mean things about him.

Well, it's not my fault, he pouted petulantly, you don't have a body. I can't even tickle you.

A slow, evil idea began to form in Jackie's mind, and an unsettling smirk settled upon his face.

Oh, the next time I see Fertility…

0x0x0

The sight of that smirk on Jackie's face almost made North turn heel and march strait home. But Sandy was excited and Sandy didn't really get out much and North was actually kind of worried for his short friend, so he walked up to Jackie as casually as he could and cleared his throat. "Erm. Ah, Jackie? Do you mind coming with me? I have someone I want you to meet…"

Confused nod in North's general direction.

"Thanks you, Jackie. I say…Santoff Claussen!"

0x0x0

At the pole, Bunny was not-so-subtly panicking at the thought of Jackie being there, even with Tooth's admonishing stared and wide-eyed disbelief.

"He's a lovely, lonely boy and he needs us, Bunny! Have a heart!" She'd say, standing over him akimbo.

Bunny _would_ retort, _Little demons like him would _eat _my offered heart. _But one doesn't simply retort _little demons like him would _eat _my offered heart _while Tooth is standing over them akimbo. **(2)**

Sandy's eyes crinkled with silent laughter. This was going to be interesting.

The giant doors to The Pole were thrown open, and everyone was immediately worried when they saw North stride in, face pale. Jackie was behind him, prattling on, "I mean, honestly, he sees you when you're sleeping? He knows when you're awake? You've gotta be a pedo! Like pedo bear! Or Psycho Teddy," he giggled what everyone assumed to be a snipped of a song, "I'm a psycho, psycho teddy…squeeze me!" **(3)**

That explained a lot, actually.  
When the doors shut loudly (making Jack flinch violently, which prompted every other spirit in the room frown worriedly, even Bunny) North tiredly pointed to his gigantic red velvet chair, set up in the middle of the room.

"Go sit there, Jackie. I'll be back." And he left, leaving Jackie to effectively sprawl himself on something three times his size, giggling about someone named Arnold.

No one else got the joke, but then again, no one else expected to.

Tooth immediately hurled up a thousand questions onto his lap and he picked up a pepperoni flavored one, sniffed it, and then answered it.

North came back into the room after he had picked up his fifth barf-question (broccoli flavored, ugh), introduced Jackie to Sandy, and left the room again.

Then came back again.

Then left again.

Then came back again.

After over an hour of this, Jack finally asked, "where do ya keep getting' up to, Pedo Jolly Rancher?"

North winced at his new nickname - he liked Jolly Rancher much better - but answered anyway.

"Pitch is being his homicidal maniac self and is convinced that we are keeping someone he's been on a wild goose chase looking for within out midst. Weird, ya? Anyway, I said we weren't and told him to leave but-"

North was cut off by the steady _click _of a lighter, followed by the hot _whoosh_ of fire as it was set upon his pants leg.

All the while Jackie sang, "_Liar. Liar, pants on fire, liar, liar, pants on fire, liar, liar, pants on fire!." _and giggled uncontrollably.

Bunny stared wide-eyes at Tooth as North screamed his pain in the background.

"See? SEE?"

"Oh, it's just some harmless fun."

Groan.

North eventually replaced his pants ("Nice hearts, Pedo Jolly Rancher." cue innocent giggle, "one for each of the small children's broken hearts as they figure out it was just a one night stand?") and told Sandy, who was flashing LOL's above his head, to shut up.

The big four interrogate Jack on his liar, liar statement, but he wouldn't budge and instead cackled maniacally, calling out in the loudest voice possible, "OH, PITCH~ I'M WAITING FOR YOU, FERTI-"

The doors - _the giant, four hundred pound steel doors _- blew themselves to pieces rather than face Pitch's magma-hot glare. They shivered and whimpered on the floor as Pitch stomped on them. The guardians immediately assumed battle positions. "Pitch!" North bellowed, "what are you doing here? Outside is one thing, but inside-"

"_North!" _Pitch screeched, "I would never ask for your help, you know this, but I have a menace to society on my hands - more like an abomination, really - that you must get rid of immedia-"

"You wound me." baby blue eyes fill with obviously fake tears.

Golden eyes bleed red with fury, hands coming up involuntarily to clench at air. "_**You."**_

Jack smirked, lounging in his chair, one leg dandling off of the arm of the velvet mammoth of a piece of furniture, "Me."

Pitch was practically frothing at the mouth, hands twitching spastically as if imagining themselves around the little albino's neck. "_**YOU. I KNEW YOU WERE HERE."**_

Jackie leaned up in his chair the tiniest bit, slightly interested.

"Oh? I get to have my indirect dialog Caps'd, bold'd, underlined, and italicized? Nice. Well, in that case…"

Jackie pulled out a live squirrel from nowhere and chucked it at Pitch's face, giggling.

"Live up to your name…_Fertility_."

Bunny just about died right then and there from busting a gut with laughter, falling to the tiled floor in his mirth. "Oh - my - god - _Momma Pitch - _BWAHAHA-" He cut himself off, suddenly standing upright and strait-faced, "No. No, I'd feel really sorry for that kid. Sorry MP**(4)**." And Bunny knocked the squirrel out of Pitch's hands before leaving the room, disgusted.

Everyone left soon after, and lived happily while half of the globe lived in the Dark Ages and never thought to move while the other half of the globe got crapped on by unicorns everyday, making everything magical and amazing.

Owari.

A/N: Done! Even though Sandy's meeting was more like a group get together. Whatever.

(0) it's hard to distinguish between 'rn' and 'm' sometimes. Keep a lookout for that. Here, Pitch is saying 'swor n'. Space intentional.

(1) Yes, Jackie does actually poke Pitch. He just feels the need to announce it, too.

(2) I THINK I read that from a Harry Potter fanfic, where Hermione is standing over Ron akimbo. I don't KNOW, I THINK, so if that was your fanfic, I'm sorry. Let me know and I'll take it down if you want me to.

(3) Yes, Psycho Teddy is actually a song. LOL.

(4) MP stands for Momma Pitch, which Bunny had said prior to the abbreviation.

Side note: When Jackie is messing with Pitch, and he says "wat'cha lookin' at?", he has moved himself from behind Pitch to in front of the Boogeyman's face, hanging upside-down from a tree branch. Then he gets out of the way once he talks so that Pitch doesn't see him just yet.

Another side note::FF is messing up the text again. Sorry if it comes out weird. :'(


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody! This isn't crazy Jack, sorry, this is just a little thing my mind decided to torment me with until I wrote it out. The song is Safe and Sound cover by Jason Chen. I think (tentatively because I'm not sure) that the original was by Taylor Swift? Anyway, Jack is a boy and Jason Chen is a boy, so. Yeah. Having a girls voice would just be weird. **

**Um, I have no idea if Jack would have been alive during the Great Depression and I dunno if their were raids during that time so just kinda delete that little mistake from your mind and just roll with it I guess? If you can?**

Jack woke belatedly to the rustle of blankets and soft sniffling. "Pips?" he murmured sleepily. The sniffles increased, slowly descending into soft sobs, and Jack grudgingly slid out of his soft, warm cocoon of blankets . "Pippa?" He walked over to her bed quietly, not wanting to disturb his parents. He almost tripped on the dining table, stumbling in the dark to get to his sister.

He and Pippa resided in the kitchen/dining room/kid's bedroom together, with their parents sleeping in the only other room in the house; the bedroom. The Great Depression had struck just about everyone, themselves included. Living...wasn't easy anymore, but Jack was determined to keep his sister from experiencing the most of it. An eight year old girl didn't need to see the kinds of things he'd seen.

"Pippa? You okay?" he called while tripping to her side of the the room. A soft whimper greeted him when he finally reached her bedside, finding the thin form curled up in a bundle of blankets. "Hey Pips," he smiled, "what's wrong?" His little sister peeked out from the covers balefully. "I'm _h-h-hungry_." she moaned despairingly.

Jack could relate. They all could. "It's okay, you little nugget," he murmured, ruffling her hair softly, "Dad and I are going hunting again tomorrow. We'll bring back something so big and juicy you're little tummy won't rumble for a week!" as he was saying this, Jack was slowly unraveling the blankets from around his sister without her noticing.

"Honestly," he grinned when he was finished unwrapping his sister, pushing up her shirt just to her stomach, "how can something so tiny-" he gave the little tummy a playful raspberry, pulling the shirt down again as his sister giggled, "gobble up so much food?"

Pippa laughed for a little bit, but quieted quickly. That's what Jack hated most about this age – you couldn't hear a child laughing for more than a few seconds. There was nothing to laugh for, to be happy about. It was depressing.

His sister started playing with his fingers, something that she only did when she was nervous. "Yeah, Pips?" he asked. Jack heard her squeak, and imagined the blush that would be spreading across her face as she realized she'd been found out. "C-can you...maybe...sing that-that one song for me?" she asked shyly.

Jack smiled. "Of course. Where'd you stash my guitar?" Pippa squirmed, rising from the bed, and padded over to the block of wood that this family called the dinner table. She had somehow managed to wedge the guitar under the table to keep it safe (poor people meant desperate people, and desperate people mean raids and theft and hiding your valuables, and Jack's guitar was _very _valuable to them, at least, holding memories upon memories upon memories of fun times).

"Good girl," he said, patting her head, "that's the perfect spot."

He strummed the guitar, tuning it when he felt was needed, and settled down on the bed with Pippa in front of him.

He took a breath,

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

Pippa was shaking his shoulder, sobbing, screaming, begging for him to wake up. "I'm awake, I'm awake," he groused, "what is it?" She pleaded with him to chase some 'man of shadows' away, tugging his hand and pointing under her bed. She was crying and scooting behind him as Jack bent down, peering under the bed and seeing a flicker of movement before it disappeared.

"He's gone, Pips. He ran away," he said, "let's go back to bed now, yeah? It's late."

But she threw her arms around his waist and latched on, still hiccuping. "Don't leave me here alone." she whispered softly. Jack picked her up, settling the light weight on his hip even though she was seven now, and bigger than she used to be. Feeling oddly sentimental, he mentally shrugged and murmured "I'll never let you go," against her shoulder.

Their parents found them the next morning curled up together in Jack's bed, smiled, and pulled the covers up to their chins from where they had been kicked down.

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

The boy roughly pushed Pippa to the ground where she lay, crying for about only a second before she pushed herself up, still teary, and ran into the woods behind her. Jack went rushed after her, changed his mind, spun around on his heel, and decked the kid who_ dared _to hurt his little sister. He kicked the little idiot for good measure and _then _ran off after Pippa.

He found her a good few hours later, curled up at the base of a tree and whimpering at the night-time noises of the forest that were starting to appear. The sun wouldn't be up for long, and the woods were several times more dangerous at night. "Pippa!" Jack cried. Her little head whipped up, eyes wide and shiny.

He sank to his knees next to her, pulling her small form against his in a soft hug as she hiccuped softly.  
"What's got you so worked up, Pips? Something those boys did wouldn't bother you for this long." The little girl whimpered softly. "The sun is going down," she whispered. They both knew what a dangerous place this was after dark, and Jack nodded sympathetically. "You'll be alright. I'm with you – no one can hurt you now."

She looked up at him trustfully, "Really?"

Jack grinned. "Really, really. Hey, you know what – just close your eyes. Come morning, you and I'll be safe and sound, you hear me? We'll be fine." She nodded and let her eyes slip shut at his command. Jack scooped her up bridal style and carried her home, his quietly thumping heart lulling Pippa to sleep. He woke her up some hours later and they both climbed on top of the roof to watch the sun rise together.

"See?" he said, only slightly smug, "Safe and sound."

"_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone."_

There was going to be another raid tonight, Jack could see. He could spot people in the distance, screaming and raging. He grabbed Pippa, told her friends to go home and board the windows, and dashed for his house. He shouted to Papa when he got home that there would be a raid in less than five minutes, and that he needed help with the windows and door. He then told Mama to keep Pippa busy by showing her how to cook whatever dinner tonight would be. Pippa was ushered over to the stove while the grunts of Papa and Jack filled the room and served as background noise as they hammered wood into certain places of their home.

When the hasty boarding job was done, Jack grabbed a plate of food for himself and Pippa and settled them both in the farthest corner from the door. He listened to the thumpings on his door and tried to Keep Pippa out of sight. Raiders were peeking through the gaps in the wood – he and Papa didn't have enough to board everything, so they just did their best with what they had – he did not want those people to see his sister in here.

"Jack? What's going on?" Pippa asked fearfully, and Jack suddenly remembered that this was the first raid that she had been awake for. They had always had advanced warning before, and Jack had put her to bed early so that she didn't have to experience it. He grimaced. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just don't look out the window, darling."

Pippa's eyes widened. Jack only called her darling when he was _really_ serious. "Jack..." she said cautiously, "why can't I look out the windows?" Jack heard the tell-tale _whoosh _of a house going up in flames. "Because, darling," he said grimly. She was ten now, she could handle his next sentence, at least, "everything's on fire."

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Pippa cried softly at the lake, singing a verse of his song to him on his birthday, a year after he had died to save her in that cursed lake. She sat, hunched at his tombstone, knowing that there was no body beneath her, still greiving. "Jack..." she sobbed, "Jack, you lied...you said 'you and I'...but it's just-it's just _me_." He had fibbed, had told her a story, and she was angry at him for it. She was angry and sad and hurt because of all the things he could have said, that was the one and only lie he had ever told her, and she wanted to hate him for it, but she couldn't. He was her brother.

She stayed there until the sun started going down, casting light on the ice in front of her. It sparkled and changed colors before her eyes, like solemn, frozen rainbow forever bound to the solid ground of Earth, instead of being free to roam the sky. Somehow, that made her cry harder.

"_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Pippa Overland, 34, sang softly to her three children as she pulled the covers up to their chins. She smiled softly. Janette had already decided to name her first born child Jamie.

Janette had said, "I'll name them Jamie, and I'll make them name their kid Jamie, and they'll make their kid name _their _kid Jamie, and then, like, a million years in the future, some pre-schooler can stand up in front of class and be like, I'm Jamie the one hundred and ninety-eighth." Pippa had giggled quietly at the plan and patted her eldest daughter's head.

The music, her brother, her life, may be gone. But the lullaby, her memories of his smile, his laughter, still remained, and now she could pass them on.

Who knows? Maybe her children would pass on the lullaby, too. Maybe Jamie the one hundred and ninety-eighth would sing it to his first born child in the crib, years in the future.


End file.
